


The Comet's Tail

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Comet - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-15
Updated: 1999-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Remember Comet Hale-Bopp?  The boys do their own version.  Originally posted 4/21/97.





	The Comet's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> In honor of Hale-Bopp.  
>  **Rated R for m/m sex and a few naughty words.**  
>  I don't own these characters. No copyright infringement intended.   
>  (c) April 18, 1997

"Isn't that beautiful, Ray?" 

"Yeah." 

Benny's awed voice filled the dark apartment as they watched the fiery streak of the Hale-Bopp comet across the night sky. They were lying in bed in each other's arms, sharing a pair of binoculars. Benny turned and saw 

Ray looking at him in the glow of moonlight. 

"I meant the *comet*, Ray," he said in gentle exasperation. 

Ray chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek. He loved it when Benny reacted this way. 

"You're even more beautiful than that comet, Benny." 

"But, Ray, it's so...so *awe-inspiring*! To think that the last time anyone on Earth saw its beauty, the Pharoahs ruled Egypt. The first time I saw it, I got this incredible tingling feeling." 

"I get the same feeling when I look at you." 

"Ray!" 

Ray laughed and relented. "Okay, Benny. Yeah, I'm impressed. Especially since we can see it here up in the pristine Territories." 

"Well, when I heard about the upcoming show, I *knew* we'd have to see it here. We could have still seen it in Chicago, but not as brilliantly as this." Benny's blue eyes were shining as he watched the celestial orb arch across the star-filled Northern sky. He suddenly arched himself, gasping as Ray stroked his cock. "Ray!" 

"Yes, Benny?" Ray breathed as he nibbled his lover's ear. 

"You're...you're supposed to be watching the comet's tail!" 

"Hmm, 'pears to me that I've got a interesting *tail* right here to watch. And touch." 

And Ray proceeded to slide his fingers around Benny's anus, smiling to himself as the Mountie made a strangled noise. The binoculars slipped out of Benny's nerveless fingers and he groaned. Ray gently turned him over and slid in, Benny's expression dazed as he watched the comet blaze across the sky while Ray fucked him. Benny clutched the sheets, sweat sheening his perfect skin, and incredible waves of pleasure washed over him as Ray kept up his rhythm, crooning sexy endearments in Italian. Benny gasped as he felt the energy building up in him, watching the comet's tail leave a trail of stars as he orgasmed, bursting into a million tiny pieces and being swept up in that starry comet's tail. He soared with the celestial orb, Ray wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder, coming along for the ride. 

Benny sobbed quietly, stardust shining in his hair. 

"What is it, love?" Ray asked with a whisper. 

"I love you." 

Ray smiled tenderly and kissed his shoulder, snuggling deep inside him. 

THE END 

* * *


End file.
